


thank you for your service

by demigodbeautiies



Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Dom Bottom Henry, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safewords, Service Top Alex, Sub Top Alex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: “Yeah,” Alex said, “Yes-”“Yes, what?”“Yes, sir,” he gasped, and Henry smiled, slow and laced with honey.-Alex has energy to burn. Henry knows how to help. Alex accepts it like a good boy should.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129112
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	thank you for your service

**Author's Note:**

> Broke: the phrase “thank you for your service” should be used to recognise military personnel  
> Woke: the phrase “thank you for your service” should be used for service top Alex 
> 
> Yeah there’s no excuse for this, except that I have found so few service top Alex fics and... had to remedy it somehow. Long live #TeamSubAlex !
> 
> EDIT: There's now a series, but all the fics are standalone, so feel free to read in any order!

Alex had a fire simmering under his skin. 

He had been taking every opportunity to touch Henry that day, whether it was pressing him quietly and suddenly against the kitchen counter to kiss him, or rubbing his thumb against Henry’s foot where they sat now, sprawled out on the sofa. 

He had been restless all day, eager to touch and kiss and be with Henry, the same as the day before, but amplified tenfold.

He had a lit match under his skin, a fuse in his pulse, and energy that needed to be burnt off like alcohol on a stovetop. 

And now, Alex was fidgeting. 

“Darling,” Henry said, not looking up from his book, even as Alex’s leg bounced, and bounced, and bounced. 

“Hm?” 

“Can you stop bouncing?” 

He looked up from his book to see Alex flush, and the movement of his leg stopped, sudden. He was sitting still, now, but with a look of sharply concentrated effort. 

“Sorry,” he said, sheepish. “I just. Y’know-“

“One of those days?” Henry offered. Alex smiled, and Henry smiled back.

He set the book down on the end table, and then moved, crawling towards his boyfriend with purpose. 

It was one of those days, and he had solutions. Tried and tested methods to burn the heat that was in his veins. 

He shifted to sit over Alex’s hips, bracketing his thighs on either side of the man below him. Alex grinned, bright and wide, as he dropped his warm hands onto Henry’s waist. Henry laughed, squirming against the ticklish feeling as his fingers dug lightly into his side. 

“Love you,” Alex murmured. Henry’s laughter tapered off into a small smile, and he leant forward to press a slow, warm kiss to his lips. 

“Love you too, darling,” he said. 

He hummed quietly as Alex moved his hands upwards, drawing them lightly along his ribs, his chest, until he was gripping the cotton of his t-shirt in his hands and using it to draw Henry down to kiss him again, soft and slow and delightful. 

But Henry could still feel the heat seeping through his veins. 

He nipped lightly at his bottom lip, and delighted in the feeling of Alex gasping. Alex followed the momentum of it, pulling him forward, and kissing him harder. 

“Want to burn some energy?” Henry offered, lips moving against Alex’s before pulling back fully to take in the blush making its way up his face. 

“What do you have in mind?” Alex asked and _oh_ -Henry could already tell he was getting breathless. 

“I want you to help me out,” Henry murmured, letting his hands trail up, up, up his boyfriend’s chest until they rested just lightly on the side of his neck, thumb tracing the bottom of his jaw. 

“Yeah?” Alex asked, and _oh, oh-_ it was so close to a gasp.

And soon - 

“I want you a good boy,” Henry said, using a gentle touch of his fingers under Alex’s chin to tip his head upwards, “and make me come.”

He leant forward, just barely, just enough to make their lips touch, featherlight. He could feel Alex’s warm breath on his lips as he exhaled, like it had been punched out of his chest. 

“Yeah,” Alex said, “Yes-”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir,” he gasped, and Henry smiled, slow and laced with honey. 

“Good boy,” he murmured, delighting at the feeling of Alex’s heart fluttering under his hand where it rested on his pulse. He could feel the sharp inhale of his breath as he spoke, but then he was nudging Henry back, off his legs, and standing up lightning fast and drawing him after him.

It was a blur, then, of Alex pulling him up and Henry scrambling to stand, darting through their home hand in hand, tripping over the mess left behind from lazy mornings and distracted evenings until they were in their bedroom. 

Henry moved to kneel onto their bed, turning at the last moment to catch Alex’s eye where he had frozen by the door. 

He looked _hungry._

Henry grinned, pushing himself backwards until he was falling back onto their stacks of pillows with a quiet _thwump._ He watched Alex swallow, eyes raking down his body, fully clothed as it was, as he moved towards him. 

“Grab the lube,” Henry said, voice sharp, stopping Alex in his tracks. It was halfway between a question and an order, but Alex scrambled to do it anyway, to be _good_. He moved to the nightstand, shuffling through the draw haphazardly before setting a small bottle next to Henry’s hips. 

He paused, looking at the bed expectantly, and Henry grinned. 

“Good,” he murmured, and the flush on Alex’s face only deepened. But then Henry was gesturing to the bed, shifting his hips absently, and Alex knelt, obeying every unspoken word like it was gospel. 

He moved towards Henry, to pull him into a kiss. Henry obliged, just for a moment, allowing himself to relish the feeling of being ravished, but almost as fast as he allowed him, he stopped him, leaning back and pushing him away. 

“Ah, ah,” Henry said, holding him at arm’s length with a firm hand on his chest. He had to fight to let his hand drop, as much as he wanted to leave it resting against the firm muscle rippling under a cotton shirt. 

“Get me ready, love,” he said instead, letting his legs fall open as he draped himself backwards onto their pillows. Alex nodded, far too quiet, until Henry nudged his knee with his foot, none too gently. 

“Yes, sir,” he said, voice breathy, and Henry grinned, moving his hips. 

He watched, enraptured, as Alex crawled toward him, gratefully accepting the lube Henry offered. Alex shifted, looking up at him just once before looking down, and pressing a kiss against his thigh.

Henry hummed, dutifully lifting his hips as Alex slid his pyjama trousers over his hips and down, down, down and off, letting them get lost in the abyss of their floor. 

“Good,” he murmured, and delighted in the feeling of Alex smiling against his legs. And then he was shuffling, uncapping the lube and - 

“Oh,” Henry moaned, mouth dropping open as Alex pressed the first of his fingers into him. Henry could feel them curl, stroking against him, and he wanted to _sing._

“Good?” Alex asked, and Henry laughed, surprised. 

“So good, love,” he said. “Another-” he started, and Alex obliged, good for him, like he always was.

Henry gasped as Alex leant forward to take him into his mouth. He was already two fingers deep and, apparently, determined to send him to an early, orgasmic grave. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Henry murmured, carding his hand through Alex’s curly hair. Alex moaned against him, and Henry swore, feeling the vibrations run up his spine, down his toes, making him shake. 

Another cold finger pressed against his rim, and Henry hummed, rolling his hips to take in more. He heard Alex make a muffled noise, apologising quietly as he brushed his thumb over his cheekbones. 

His hips jumped as Alex pressed against his prostate _hard_ , a startled moan pulling itself from Henry’s throat. 

Alex pulled off, coughing, and Henry leant forward, worry clouding his face until Alex waved a hand, brushing it off. 

“Just surprised me,” he said. Henry’s cheeks flushed at the gravelly note to his voice. “Let me-“

“I think it’s time for you to be somewhere else, love,” Henry said. Alex looked up at him, dark eyes staring at him with red on his cheeks. 

“Okay,” he said, already sounding breathless. He sat up, pulling his shirt over his head and letting it fall to the wayside. Henry eyed his chest, feeling his cheeks start to heat up at the sight before him. He watched, bemused, as Alex shuffled out of his own trousers, before over Henry and pressing a light kiss against his cheeks. 

“Want this off, baby?” he asked, tugging lightly at the shirt Henry still wore. 

“You’re being very forward,” Henry murmured, and Alex pulled back to look him in the eye. 

“I-“ 

“Undress me,” Henry said, and that was an _order._ Alex took a sharp breath, but then he was leaning in, gently tugging the shirt over his head and throwing it none too carefully to the other side of the room. 

“You’re so hot,” he murmured, against Henry’s lips, kissing him once more. 

“Fuck me, Alex,” Henry replied, and Alex gasped, back bowing forward, but he moved to oblige. Henry could feel his hand move down to press against him one last time, fingers still sticky - 

And then Alex was pressing into him, slowly stretching him, and Henry was gasping, soaking in all of him at once. His warm skin, and slick sweat of his shoulder under Henry’s palm, the feeling of his hand against Henry’s thighs. All of him, everywhere, everywhere, _everywhere -_

“You’re- _fuck-“_ Alex gasped, but Henry cut him off, tugging him down into a brutal kiss. He sighed into it, groaning at the feeling of Alex’s hips grinding against his pelvis. 

“Be good for me, darling,” Henry said, lips moving against Alex’s. 

“Yeah,” Alex breathed out, before gasping out another quiet _“Yes, sir,”_ and Henry let himself grin, sharp and wolfish. 

“Good boy,” he said, and then Alex was moving, shifting into him deeper than he had been already, moving hard and fast against him. Henry gasped, moaning against Alex’s lips before tossing his head back against the pillows and letting his hands fall to the side, gripping onto the linen sheets. 

“Yes,” he gasped, “Such a good boy-“

Alex moaned, again, loud and sweet, and it was a sound Henry would never get tired of hearing. He gasped, Alex brushing against the sweet spots inside of him every other thrust. 

“I want you to make me come, Alex,” he said, arching his back to feel him deeper. Alex just groaned. 

“I can-” 

“Can you?” Henry said, interrupting him, voice sharp, and Alex moaned, tipping forward. 

“I _can,”_ he said again, and _fuck,_ he sounded desparate for it. Sounded like he wanted nothing more in the world than to make Henry feel good, and that was a heady feeling. 

Henry fought to keep his hands still, knotted in the cool linen sheets below him. He wanted to reach down and touch himself, get himself off to the sound of Alex desperate and begging.

Alex shifted forward, fucking into him harder, and Henry groaned.

“Ah- sh- _fuck,_ Hen- _sir,_ I-“ Alex babbled, unintelligible words falling from his mouth. Henry only grinned, letting himself be pressed into the soft mattress, drinking in the sight of the man above him. _Fuck,_ he could tell that they were both stupidly close, already - 

“You close, love? After that long?” Henry laughed, a mean sound, even as he drew his fingertips featherlight up Alex’s arms. He knew it drove him wild. 

“I’m- I’m close, _oh-_ “ Alex said, shivering against Henry’s touch. 

“You can’t come before me, darling,” he said, arching his back and tightening around Alex just to be a tease, to feel him moan, deep and low. 

“ _Shit,”_ Alex panted. “S- _mmm_ , I’m- please-“ 

“Alex, stop,” Henry said, voice sharp. Alex’s hips stuttered to a stop in an instant, dark eyes blinking at him wildly, and oh, _fuck,_ they were shining wet with unshed tears. 

“What?” he asked, voice breathy. His stomach was twitching. 

“You aren’t allowed to come until I do, Alex,” Henry warned, voice firm, watching Alex gasp and letting a thrill go through him as he did. Alex was folding himself in half with the effort it took to stop himself coming, and Henry knew it, knew it still as he shifted his hips and bore down on him. 

“Hen- _Sir-“_ he panted, voice almost shaking as he choked out the words. 

“Are you going to keep fucking me?” Henry asked, letting a touch of sour meanness into his voice, knowing Alex loved it. 

“Please, I- _baby-“_ Alex gasped out, “I can’t- I’m so _close,_ Hen- _s-sir-“_

“Darling,” Henry said, voice softening as he watched Alex shake above him. There was the mean Alex liked, and what might be almost too far. 

“Love,” he said again, “You’re doing so well, so good for me.” Alex only moaned again, louder, eyes scrunching shut again. 

“I can’t, I _can’t,_ Henry, fuck-” he swore, babbling, words tumbling out of his mouth, desperate, arms on either side of Henry’s head shaking. 

Henry could feel him shaking. 

“Darling,” he whispered, voice soothing as he could make it. “Shh, darling, you _can-”_

“Henry,” he moaned, nearly a sob. He felt Alex’s hips stutter and fought down a gasp, struggling to stay focused, but his hips kept twitching, pressing into him at sudden intervals and making his toes curl. 

“Henry, fuck, _fuck, ah-_ ”

“Alex,” he said, voice firmer. “Love, give me a colour?”

He saw him blink above him, letting out a slow, shaky breath, trying his best to collect himself, even as he quivered. Henry brought his hand up to the side of his own head, tracing his thumb lightly against Alex’s wrist where it gripped the soft cotton beneath him.

“Yellow,” Alex said, after a pause. “I’m - shit, _ah-_ I just- I need- a pause, maybe, or to slow down, I think, y’know-”

“That’s okay,” Henry murmured, smiling up at him, feeling distinctly _soft_ when he saw the corner of his mouth twitch up in a smile. “Thank you for telling me.”

Alex shifted inside of him again, and he fought down another sharp moan.

He could see a tremor in Alex’s arms, and raised the hand not on Alex’s to cradle his face. 

“You’re so good,” he murmured, and Alex sighed, nuzzling further into the soft skin of his palm. “My good boy.” 

“I thought you were trying to stop working me up?” he asked. His voice was still breathy, but Henry could see a smile on his face. 

“I’ll stop if you want,” he said, but Alex shrugged. He was breathing hard, but not as heavily. Henry could still feel him twitching where he was trying to stay still, still inside him, but it seemed more controlled, as much as it could be. 

“Baby,” Alex murmured, and Henry smiled, feeling _fond._

“Is that what you should be calling me?” he murmured, delighting as Alex flushed above him. 

“Sir,” he breathed out, and Henry nodded, tilting his head back to bear his neck. 

“Good,” he murmured. “Think you can put your hands to use, pretty boy?” he asked, delighting in Alex’s gasp above him. 

“Yeah,” he said, then jumped to correct himself. “Yes, _sir,_ fuck-”

And then Alex was shifting, moving his weight onto one arm so he could wrap a hand around Henry’s cock. He started to move his fist slowly, and Henry hummed. He felt warm, and soft - even though he was far from being _soft,_ in that sense. He felt safe, with Alex above him, around him, and hoped to God that Alex felt the same.

He reached up, cupping Alex’s face in his hands and drawing him down to press a kiss against him, sighing into it as Alex stroked him up and down. Henry moved his hand backwards, cradling the back of Alex’s head and playing gently with the soft, dark curls. 

“I love you,” Alex said, breaking the silence with a quiet few words. Henry smiled, letting his fingers tighten just slightly in the dark curls at the back of his head. 

“Love you too, darling,” he replied. He let the room fall quiet for just a moment, until Alex took another deep breath and met his gaze, dark eyes staring into his in a way that made Henry feel dizzy.

He wanted to ruin this man. 

“Okay, damn,” Alex murmured, moving his hand off of Henry to press into the bed again, and shifting his hips. Henry groaned, unintentional, as he pressed into him, feeling white hot pleasure zip through his spine, down to his toes. 

“You ready to make me come, darling?” Henry asked. 

“Yeah,” Alex replied. Henry raised an eyebrow at him, a calculated look as he fell back into the role it seemed Alex wanted once more, and watched him flush. “Yes, sir,” he said again, and Henry smiled, slow and wide and sultry. 

“Good boy,” he said, tightening his grip in Alex’s hair until he gasped, tugging his head backwards to bear his neck. Henry pushed himself up as far as he could, Alex coming half way to meet him so he could press a hot kiss to his clavicle. He bit against it, and Alex moaned. 

And then Alex was moving again, pressing into him deep, letting himself get rough and ragged once more as his desire to come started catching up to him again. Henry groaned, letting his hands drop to either side of his face as Alex fucked him. 

_"Baby_ , _"_ Alex said, a moan that was long and hot and loud. Henry felt it like electricity, zipping through him all at once, with ferocity that surprised him. “You’re so- _fuck-”_

“You’re so good to me, Alex, darling,” Henry said, voice gasping, suddenly thrust right back to the edge with a speed that left him reeling. He pressed his hips down to meet Alex’s every time he moved.

Alex shifted forward until his arms bracketed the side of Henry’s face, fingers gripping tightly to the linen beside his head. 

“Good, my gorgeous man-“ Henry moaned, letting praise slip from his tongue like a blessing, like confession, until he wasn’t even sure what he was saying. 

“You’re so _fucking_ hot, _baby-_ ” Alex cursed, voice almost a growl, before it tapered off into something that was almost a sob. Henry grinned around a gasp. 

“Says you, pretty boy,” he replied, struggling to keep his composure as Alex kept pushing forward against him, grinding against every part of him that made him want to sing. 

He watched the blush rise on Alex’s cheeks, sweat dotting at his hairline, stray curls sticking to his forehead. He could feel the tense muscles of his thighs when they pressed against Henry’s legs. He rolled his hips, tightening around Alex, and Alex groaned. 

He was close, and Henry knew it. 

“Are you close again, darling? That fast, already?” he said, letting himself tease Alex, like he knew he loved. 

“Henry-“ Alex said, and Henry tutted. 

“Did I say you could call me that?” he said, squeezing his thighs around Alex’s hips. Alex let out a cry. “And I thought I asked you a question.”

“ _Sir,”_ he said again, voice caught between a moan and a sob. “I’m- _ah-“_

“Is that an answer?” Henry said, and he felt Alex push deeper, gripping the sheets harder beside his head. He sounded like he was going to scream. 

Henry wanted to drink it up when he did. 

“I’m close,” Alex said, finally, gasping out a faint _“sir”_ at the end that made Henry smile. 

“You better make me come then,” Henry said, shifting his hips and tightening experimentally around him just to hear him gasp. 

Alex nodded above him, eyes shut tight, moving faster, faster - 

Henry gasped, fingers gripping tight on the bedsheets below him as Alex pounded into him. 

But then Alex was shifting his weight again, moving to rest onto one of his arms, bringing his hand down between them and wrapping a hand around Henry, and he saw stars.

“ _Alex,”_ he moaned, shooting his hand up to grip at the wrist next to his head, holding it tight in his hand with fingers digging crescent shapes into the skin as he started to come, shivers wracking his body until he was shaking apart. 

He could hear Alex panting above him, felt the twitch of his wrist between them, could feel the way his stomach muscles tensed as he struggled not to come without permission, and _God,_ he loved this man, loved everything he did for him on a daily basis, loved him for everything, sex or otherwise -

“You were so good, love, so good for me,” Henry said, gasping, still reeling from an orgasm as he rotated his hips and delighted in the sharp pangs of oversensitivity that threatened to push himover the edge all over again “Come for me, my good boy, my-“

He heard the breath punch out of Alex’s lungs like a ragged sob, and then he was moving, shifting his hips and pushing into Henry faster, harder, and Henry _screamed._

And Alex was coming, and Henry felt it everywhere, tumbling over the edge for a second time right with him. 

Alex’s arms shook hard as he let go and gasped, loud and sharp again and again, moaning Henry’s name as he kept moving his hips, and Henry felt it _everywhere_. 

He just barely felt himself moan, lost in the feeling of the man above him coming and his own second orgasm, twitching with aftershocks of sensitivity until, finally, _finally,_ Alex fell still. 

Alex groaned, a noise Henry echoed, before pulling out slowly and slumping to the bed next to Henry. 

Henry laughed. 

“You good, love?” he asked, panting, but smiling, as Alex turned his head to look up at him. There was exhaustion etched onto his face, and Henry had a feeling he looked similar. 

“Yeah,” Alex breathed out, exhalation ruffling the pillows. Henry smiled. 

“You exceeded my expectations,” he murmured, letting himself start to feel embarrassed about the speed at which he came, _twice._

He smiled at the surprise on Alex’s face as he heard the news, delighting in the flush of his cheeks, paired with an underlying, obvious sense of pride. 

“Feeling less distracted?” he asked as Alex settled down, burrowing into the pillows as he nodded. 

“Might have a chance in hell in getting something done,” he said, but he only curled himself further around Henry, tossing an arm over the low cut of his hips. 

“Yes, you seem very productive,” Henry mused. Alex just shushed him.

“Hush,” he said. “Nap first. Then stuff.”

Henry laughed, a light and airy sound, as he drew his arm tighter around Alex and pulled him into his side. 

That sounded as good a plan as any. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to chat RWARB and sub, praise kink having Alex on tumblr @ americanbeautiies


End file.
